


【Langerak/Weidenfeller】生命中的陽光

by chingching27



Series: 蜜蜂幼稚園 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Football, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《蜜蜂幼稚園》前傳<br/>大班老師Roman和他家Mitch的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Langerak/Weidenfeller】生命中的陽光

**Author's Note:**

> 女朋友指定cp  
> 祝我親愛的女朋友生日快樂！！！<3
> 
> 7600多字破了我個人單篇記錄了！  
> 這算是「蜜蜂幼稚園」的番外  
> 是同一個時空的設定  
> 以及這個系列的教育體制設定都不是德國的  
> 是台灣體制XDDD  
> 所以當架空看吧XD

Roman Weidenfeller心想，人生大概再也沒有比高中三年級更黑暗的時刻了吧。

拎著書包走在回家的路上，因為放學後又被留下來進行額外的課業輔導的關係，Roman走的這條往常是人生人海的環校道路，已經渺無人煙。想著高三以來每天都被逼著唸書，課業卻始終沒有長進，三天兩頭就要被留校輔導的日子，心情極度鬱悶的Roman，在望見前方一個身材普通的少年時，突然陡生惡念。

 

Mitch Langerak完全沒預料到在回家的路上被惡霸學長攔路勒索這種事會發生在他身上。因為震驚而不停的眨著眼睛，腦海一片空白的他，過了好一會兒才意識到現在究竟是什麼情況。

「學弟，把身上的錢都交出來，快！」在路過小巷時迅速上前抓住Mitch將他拉進暗巷的Roman，正緊握著Mitch的手腕將他壓在巷內的牆上。高中以前Roman曾在魯爾區的少年幫派中混了好一陣子，即使不能說是混得有聲有色但至少這種勒索要錢的「小事」算是做的得心應手，可是上高中之後，為了遵守對青梅竹馬Sebastian Kehl的承諾，幫助他掃除及壓制校內的惡勢力，這些惡事Roman是再也沒有做過。

突然重溫了年幼時熟練的伎倆，Roman竟感到有些手生。

 

『學長....你現在是在跟我勒索嗎？』Mitch試圖確認現在的情況。

「廢話！難道我是在跟你聯絡感情嗎？」Roman不耐煩的說。

『喔....』Mitch垂下眼，望了下被Roman緊緊握住的手腕：『那，我就不好意思囉。』

 

還沒意識到Mitch話中的含意，下一秒Roman眼前一花，Mitch已經運用巧勁迅速掙脫了Roman，同時順勢一拉一推，情勢瞬間反轉。

Roman錯愕的看向笑得一臉陽光燦爛的Mitch，幾分鐘內，被壓在牆上的居然已經變成了自己，對於狀況這麼劇烈的變化，一時完全無法反應。

Mitch好心的給出瞭解答：『學長，我3歲就開始學跆拳道了，15歲開始學柔道，要壓制我不太容易喔。』

 

所謂人背到極點時，喝水都會嗆到，指的大概就是Roman現在的情況了。

 

「....所以你現在要怎樣？要打就打吧，我身上可是沒有錢。」Roman自暴自棄的說。

『嗯....』Mitch沉吟了半晌，問：『學長別這麼沮喪嘛，來，我們先聊聊天吧！我叫Mitch Langerak，高二A班，你呢？』

「........Roman Weidenfeller，高三A。」

『為什麼學長會拖到現在才離開學校呢？距離放學鐘聲都過了一小時了。』

「課業輔導。」Roman面無表情的回答。

『高三了還功課不好呀？』Mitch的表情看似關心，但Roman卻覺得他語氣中一點也聽不出來這種關心。

「關你屁事。」Roman口氣不豫。

『當然有關啊，因為我在想，我被學長勒索，害我受到了心靈上的創傷，該怎麼彌補才好呢？』Mitch抿起嘴，看起來確實很苦惱。但從這短短幾分鐘內一來一往的對話，讓Roman已經意識到，眼前這看似乖巧的娃娃臉少年，內心絕對不是什麼溫暖窩心的小天使。

Roman決定以不變應萬變，沈默的瞪向Mitch。

 

兩人僵持了好一會兒，Mitch突然想起什麼似的，大大的笑開：『我想到了！學長！你一定會感謝我的。』完全不理會Roman一臉質疑的表情，Mitch自顧自的說起：『嗯，雖然現在我才高二，但是因為學得比較快的關係，自主學習的進度已經到了高三上學期。老師常說，教人比被教學得更快，也更能知道自己的不足，可是我始終找不到願意讓我教他的高三生，我身邊的人又都還沒學到高三的東西。剛剛聽到學長說你需要課業輔導，我想，不知道學長願不願意接受我的毛遂自薦，讓我當你的家庭教師呢？』

這段話的訊息量太大，讓Roman一時甚至無法完全理解，隻是楞楞的看著Mitch。

 

Mitch再接再厲的繼續說服他：『我可以替學長設計一整套總複習的課表，從最基礎的高一課程替你打底，慢慢進入高二、高三，每個禮拜兩堂課，免費輔導，隻要包晚餐就夠了，學長沒理由拒絕吧？』

「聽起來」是相當美好沒錯，但是，Roman深深皺起眉頭，一個高三生找高二生當家教這怎麼聽怎麼丟臉的事，他一點也不想成為當事人好嗎！

 

「我不要....」Roman拒絕的話才出口，立刻感覺到手腕上的壓力又加重了。Mitch收起笑容，一臉受傷的說：『學長寧願被我告發你勒索低年級學弟的事也不肯當我的學生嗎？怎麼想都覺得後者利大於弊啊。』

 

『如果Kehl學長知道Roman學長身為他最要好的朋友卻公然違反他的規定，私下偷偷欺負小學弟，一定會很難過的吧？』

一擊必殺。

 

※　　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　　※

 

一轉眼，給Mitch當學生的日子，也過去了半年，距離大考隻剩一個半月。  
當初原本抵死不從的Roman在知道連Kehl都站在Mitch那邊，認為已經高三了但成績大多在全班倒數徘徊的他確實需要一個家教之後，百般無奈下隻能放棄抵抗，心不甘情不願的過起「勤奮上進的好學生」的日子來。

早知道當初就不要為了發洩鬱悶而隨機找什麼路邊看似瘦弱的少年來重溫舊夢了，Roman不隻一次這麼想。事實上，當時會覺得Mitch瘦弱可能隻是衣服和向晚的陰暗天色，以及Mitch正低著頭走路加上距離所造成的錯覺，事實上Mitch甚至還比他高上幾公分呢。

不幸中的大幸是，雖然Roman認為Mitch威脅他時態度「相當惡劣」，但是兩人真正開始相處之後，Mitch反而彬彬有禮，陪他唸書、替他解題時更是耐心十足。

兩人的課輔時間多是在Mitch家裏，Mitch來自澳洲，幼年時和被調到魯爾區工作的父親一起來到此處，便一直在此求學。他高一時父親被調回澳洲，已經決定要在魯爾區升學的Mitch留了下來，和在這裏念大學的表哥分租一棟兩層樓的洋房，雖然屋子是由同一扇大門進出，但實際上是兩間屋子，兩人都有各自的空間。

和Roman認識以來，Mitch也大概知道Roman家裏的情況。來自單親家庭的他，和母親已經失聯，和忙碌的父親關係亦不睦，他能不回家就不回家，即使回家了也容易和父親大吵，離家出走簡直是家常便飯。過去多是Kehl家收留他，但是自從Mitch出現在Roman的生活中之後，Kehl忽然開始神祕的忙碌起來，三不五時會指使Mitch收留Roman，還搬出「在我家還要被我爸媽噓寒問暖多累，你們兩個一起住，過沒有大人的兩人世界不是更好」的奇怪理由。不敢反抗的Mitch和從沒想過要反抗的Roman，因著被借住與借住的緣故，慢慢越走越近。

 

在Mitch看來，Roman雖然總是一臉嚴肅（直白了來說就是臭臉），但其實是標準的外剛內柔。剛開始輔導時Roman對他並沒有好臉色，可Mitch始終相當溫柔有禮的對待他，幾次之後Roman也逐漸緩和下來，到他家借住時甚至會替他打理三餐。

Mitch想起當初Kehl來找他談話時，他承諾Kehl「會好好照顧Roman」，本來隻是為了保住這個好不容易找來的「家教學生」的權宜之詞，畢竟Roman年紀比他大，看起來又比他凶惡，還曾經是不良少年，怎麼想也輪不到自己來照顧。但相處之後，Mitch發現Roman內心是個柔軟又單純的人，隻要對他好，他會全心全意的回應你，不會造假也不會保留，甚至讓人開始擔心他如果遇上了虛情假意心懷不軌的人該怎麼辦？

Mitch已經能夠理解，他原先認為的Kehl對Roman過剩的保護心態，其實其來有自。

 

晚餐後的輔導時間，正專心替Roman檢查上週考卷的Mitch，眼角餘光瞄到Roman一邊寫作業，一邊努力壓制下一個又一個呵欠。

『昨天熬夜？』Mitch一心二用，問的同時在考卷的角落寫下正確的解題過程。

「嗯，也不算，今天小考密集了點，昨天晚睡了兩個小時。」Roman又打了個呵欠，眼睛已經快閉上了。Mitch看了下手錶，想了想，說：『我解完這張考卷，大約需要二十分鐘，你小睡一下吧，我會叫你起來。』

Roman感激的道了謝，趴上桌子，累極的他很快就進入了夢鄉。

 

Mitch解決完手上的考卷時，比預計的時間還早了十分鐘。看向已經睡到發出小小鼾聲，且大概正在做美夢，嘴角微微勾起的Roman，Mitch突然玩心大起。

抓起桌上的尺，Mitch小心翼翼地靠近Roman，將尺貼上他左側臉頰。Roman有一個連淺笑時都非常明顯的深邃酒窩，Mitch打算偷偷測量這酒窩究竟有多寬。

 

『嘖嘖，一個大男人有這麼深這麼明顯的酒窩，一點也不符合你愛故作兇惡的氣質啊！』Mitch輕聲的逗著熟睡中的Roman，Roman眼睫毛顫動了下，卻似乎還沒有要清醒的意思。

直到發現他幾乎可以開始數算Roman的睫毛時，Mitch才意識到自己無意中靠得多近。望著Roman的側顏，Mitch著魔似的越貼越近，直到他隔著測量Roman酒窩的這把塑膠尺，吻上Roman的臉頰。

 

Mitch認為自己吻得很輕也很快，但幾乎就在他嘴唇離開的瞬間，Roman也睜開雙眼，一臉錯愕的看向他。

 

房間裏氣氛一時之間變得相當詭異，Mitch直起身子坐回原位，Roman慢慢的伸了個懶腰，一語不發，隻是緊盯著Mitch，彷彿在等他先開口。

然而下一秒鐘，Mitch拉過手邊那疊考卷，塞到Roman眼前，自顧自的開始解說。一整個晚上，Mitch都對那個吻沒有提出任何一句話，彷彿那隻是Roman半睡半醒間一個短暫的夢。

 

如果不是Mitch閃爍的眼神和難得頻頻失誤，甚至被Roman揪出錯處的課程內容，Roman還真的就會以「一場夢境」來解讀那短暫的吻。直到這一晚的輔導結束，面對完全不打算主動解釋的Mitch，Roman忍不住問了：「我剛剛在睡覺時....你在幹麼？」

Mitch停下動作，低垂著頭，一語不發。Roman也相當有耐心，靜靜等著Mitch的回答。

 

凝結的空氣在Mitch開口的那瞬間被打破。『Roman....』Mitch終於抬起頭，認真的直視Roman的雙眼時，Roman突然無法決定他想不想聽這個答案。

「算了，當我剛剛沒問。」Roman打斷了Mitch的話，加快了收拾東西的步調。「我這禮拜會回家住，你好好照顧自己，走囉！」

抓起凌亂的背包，Roman走到大門邊，迅雷不及掩耳的逃離了事發現場。

 

Mitch伸手捏捏自己的鼻樑，輕吐了一口氣。

 

※　　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　　※

 

那場「意外」，在Roman事後刻意的忽視下，彷彿船過水無痕，兩人依舊按照原本的模式相處。隨著夏天的腳步來了又去，畢業典禮、大考、放榜、新學校報到，時間的齒輪規律的帶著世界運轉，Roman和Kehl終於脫離了艱苦的高三生涯，成了大一新鮮人。

在Mitch的幫忙下，高一高二成績的相當差勁的Roman，大考成績意外的好，進了國內最優秀的大學，雖然是校內最冷門的幼兒教育學系。得知Roman要念幼教時，跌破眼鏡都不足以形容Mitch的驚訝。

『你看起來就是一副很討厭小孩的樣子啊！』Mitch替Roman把衣物一件件折好，邊塞進行李箱邊說。

「沒人告訴過你不要以貌取人嗎？」Roman不悅的回答。「這是我跟Sebastian早就約定好的事情，他一直對幼兒教育很有興趣。」

『我也完全看不出來Kehli學長是個會對幼兒教育很有興趣的人....』Mitch喃喃自語。

是的，Kehl以整整高出錄取分數50分的優秀成績，和Roman未來四年繼續做同學。

『所以，Roman，你是為了Kehli才選的這個科系嗎？』Mitch試探地問。

「不然呢？」Roman理所當然的回答。Mitch沒再接話，他壓緊行李箱，用力地扣上。

 

終於可以搬離家的Roman，心情是十足的輕鬆。雖然在偶爾想起Mitch時，這輕鬆中會帶有一股他自己也不能鑑定的奇異情緒。他會不時的在見到新事物時，暗暗記下要和Mitch分享；跟他通電話時會想要鼓勵他好好唸書，再來當他學弟；不自覺的開始計算上一次見到Mitch似乎隔了很久，考慮新學期開始後還是要多回去....凡此種種，一點也不普通的牽牽掛掛，始終縈繞在Roman心底，雖然他總是選擇忽視。而這股情緒，在Roman於新生始業式上看見Mitch時，徹底轉向了另一個方向。

 

「Mitch Langerak！！你為什麼也在這裏啊？？」在Roman失控的大吼引來周遭紛紛側目時，Kehl緊急把Roman和Mitch一起拉出了大禮堂。

「Roman，你冷靜點....」Kehl試圖安撫Roman，Mitch在旁一臉無辜的解釋：『那個....學長，我跟你說過我自主學習的進度早就讀完高三的東西了，去嘗試著跳級考了大考，考上了你們學校的醫學系，我就來讀了啊....』

瞪著Mitch，Roman的頭腦開始高速運轉。他立刻轉向Kehl，質問他：「Sebastian，我們租的那間公寓，為什麼還有留下一間房沒有租出去？」

「呃，Roman，其實....」Kehl難得的支吾其詞，Roman繼續逼問：「你早就知道Mitch要來我們學校唸書了對不對？你們兩個聯合起來瞞我？為什麼？」

『學長....』Mitch第一次見到Roman這麼憤怒的模樣，一時之間也不知所措。

「閉嘴。」Roman深深呼吸，重重喘氣：「Mitch Langerak，你讓我覺得....你讓我覺得我簡直像個白痴。」

 

撂下這句話，沒有等到Mitch的回答，Roman轉身離開。

 

※　　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　　※

 

那次爭執，是Roman和Mitch第一次相識後，Roman第一次對他發這麼大的火，甚至還牽連到Kehl。Roman整整一星期不跟Kehl說話，把正忙著搬進公寓的Mitch當空氣，這局面直到週末Kehl找Roman懇談時才好轉。

然而那次懇談，給Roman帶來的是更大的衝擊與煩惱。

「對Mitch生這麼大的氣，你是真的純粹氣他隱瞞你，還是同時也在氣你自己？」Kehl說：「Roman，你很在意Mitch，你有想過為什麼嗎？」

安靜了很久，Roman最後回答：「我隻是討厭那種什麼事都最後才知道的感覺而已，沒有別的原因。我沒有氣他了，就這樣。」

 

Roman無意說更多，Kehl也不願逼他，隻想著讓Mitch和Roman自己慢慢解決就好。卻沒想到，兩人這僵持的局面竟一拖就拖了四年。

 

大學四年，Mitch陪著他唸書、規劃旅遊帶他出去玩、照顧生病的Roman、替有時候會有點迷糊的Roman處理生活瑣事，明明年紀比較小，卻對Roman處處照料。然而Roman無視Mitch的種種示好，堅決將兩人關係定格在朋友。

直到大學畢業典禮那天深夜，Mitch打了個電話，讓Roman到公寓附近的小公園找他。

 

Roman抵達公園時，看見Mitch身邊已經散落了幾個喝空的啤酒罐。皺著眉沒說什麼，Roman坐了下來，伸手接過Mitch遞給他的啤酒。

『Roman，你要畢業了，接下來的打算呢？』Mitch問。

「我和Sebastian已經在魯爾區一家幼稚園找到工作，八月份就上工了。」Roman簡潔的回答。

『這樣啊，恭喜。』Mitch說，他眼睛一眨也不眨的看著Roman，半晌後，Roman撇過頭去，Mitch微微的苦笑了。

 

『學長，你一定知道我很喜歡很喜歡你，我從我高二就開始喜歡你了。』Mitch忽然說，他踢著地上的空罐，並沒有去看Roman的反應。『也許我唸書唸得很好，讓我看起來好像很聰明的樣子，但其實在面對你的時候，我隻覺得自己是個笨蛋。』

 

『想跟你念同一間學校，想跟你住在一起，想和Kehli學長一樣可以跟你形影不離。我隱瞞你我跳級報考大學的事情，本來想說如果考上了，能給你一個驚喜，結果我把事情搞砸了，大概是我太高估自己的關係。』

『我以為你也有一點點喜歡我的，我不在你身邊的時候，我以為你是有點想念我的。』

 

『對不起，那時讓你那麼生氣。我花了很多力氣試圖要彌補，好像成效總是不彰。可是最近我慢慢想通了，也許我一開始就想錯了，我以為的事情都錯了。』Mitch站起來，Roman抬頭看著Mitch的背影，在月光下被樹葉的影子錯落成好些片段，原本精瘦的身材顯得單薄。

Roman認為自己應該說些什麼來打斷Mitch，腦海裏卻一片空白。

 

『愛一個人有很多種方式，不愛卻隻有一種。我一個人走的單行道，總是要有終點的，可惜終點沒有你。』Mitch勾起原本放在公園椅上的背包，從中掏出一個細長的盒子，遞給Roman。

『Roman學長，畢業快樂。』Mitch對他綻出一個相當燦爛的笑容，對他揮了揮手，離開了公園。

 

握緊盒子，Roman心想，他似乎從來沒有告訴過Mitch，他多喜歡Mitch笑得那麼開懷的模樣。

就像是陽光。秋日午後溫暖而不過度火燙的陽光。

Roman想，之所以能溫暖又明亮，大概就是因為他們維持了一個正確的距離，他堅信這個距離是對的，是剛好的，不需要改變的。一旦過度靠近，或許反而造成灼傷。

可是他卻沒有預料到，如果陽光消失了，他會感受到像現在一樣，從心口蔓延進骨髓的冰涼。

 

※　　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　　※

 

那個夜晚，Mitch沒有回來，甚至直到隔天早上，他和Kehl搬離公寓時，Mitch都沒有回來。

之後那幾年，Roman忙著適應新工作、新環境，Mitch也進入連睡眠都是奢侈的醫學實習生活，兩人見面的次數屈指可數，但是Roman卻養成了一個習慣，每天睡前必定發一個簡訊給Mitch，簡單的訴說當天的生活，無論那天多麼平淡，最後附上一句晚安。一開始Mitch不太回，Roman鍥而不捨的天天發，直到Mitch也開始天天回覆他自己當天發生的大小事，甚至有時太忙，隻來得及打上「Night」，總之一定會給予回應之後，Roman才能安心入睡。

Roman逐漸意識到，他們彼此介入對方的生命太深，誰企圖撕扯分離，對兩人都是錐心刺骨。

 

Mitch畢業典禮那天，Roman回到他們共同的母校，在禮堂外的樹蔭下，靜靜等著穿著學士服的Mitch出現。

剛踏出禮堂就看見Roman的Mitch，驚喜的笑容毫不掩飾。他快步走上前，等著他的是Roman大大的擁抱。

被圈在Roman臂彎中的Mitch有些錯愕，然而不等他問問題，Roman的下一句話已經讓Mitch驚訝地睜大眼睛。

 

「我來糾正你在我畢業那晚說錯的話。首先我必須要道歉，對於我並不是個好相處的人這件事。老實告訴你，我沒什麼自信，脾氣很糟又固執，我始終自卑的認為我們兩個不可能在一起，你也不可能真的多在意我，因此我隻想忽視你為了我做的那些事，告訴自己我一點也不需要你。直到你說你要一個人去走你的單行道，可是終點卻沒有我。」

「我不想和你分開，一點也不想。其實我很需要你，大概沒有人發現，包括我自己。」

「Mitch，你以為的事情，都是對的。」

 

鬆開手，Roman握住Mitch的手臂，揚起笑容，專註的看著他。第一次，雙方誰都沒有逃離另一方的視線。

「說這種話真不是我的風格，不過我想還是必須告訴你。我也許一輩子都說不出我愛你，但不管我們的時間有多長，我會花全部的時間，用盡一切努力讓你知道。」

 

抿緊唇，Mitch伸手把Roman拉回懷中，收緊手臂緊緊抱住。

 

『沒關係，我都知道。因為我愛你啊，你沒有說的一切，我都知道。』

 

因為我愛你。

我都知道。


End file.
